Doctor Who: The Fall of Reach
by Docintweed
Summary: The Doctor and Avril land on Reach, a beautiful Alien planet. But things aren't as they seem, the Doctor has got the date wrong again. The Doctor has been kidnapped and Avril left in the heat of the battle. Will both travellers be returning to the TARDIS?
1. Chapter 1: Alien Encounter

The Fall of Reach

"Right, quick look around this beautiful planet, then we have to be off... before it's glassed." The Doctor said, not exactly making sense. "Glassed?" Avril repeated. "Well, yes; in a matter of speaking. Anyway, by my calculations that won't happen for another ten years, we should be fine." The Doctor replied. "Might? This planet better be worth it" Avril sighed.

They stepped out of the TARDIS, a red sky was set, beautiful flowers growing and amazingly large mountains. "Well, I suppose it's nice" Avril murmured. "You suppose! Suppose! This is Reach!" The Doctor replied, feeling rather offended. "Yeah, ok. It's nice. Can we go find a beach?" Avril asked. "A beach on Reach..." The Doctor added.

Two soldiers with guns ran over to the couple. "Hands above your head!" They demanded. "What have we done wrong?" The Doctor pleaded. "We saw you step out of that box! The one that just appeared out of nowhere!" The marines answered. "But this is the 26th century! You have teleport." The Doctor replied. "We have teleport chambers, how the hell did you teleport on the middle of nowhere!" The marine shouted. "Oh, right... erm, stray signal?" The Doctor said. "In the middle of a covenant invasion? Yeah right" The marine grated. "Covenant invasion? Oh no, this is Reach, the fall of Reach!" The Doctor said coldly.

Boom! A drop pod landed on the marines. A door opened on the pod. Out stepped a 9ft alien, armoured up, with futuristic sword made out of electricity in its hand. "Wait!" The Doctor pleaded. The Alien stepped forward, and raised its sword. "Avril? You've been very quiet." He turned around. She was gone. He ducked just in time as the alien attacked him. "JJIY DJHE EIC DEUD FRNJN!" The Alien shrieked. "Ah, well, that's good... I suppose." The Doctor replied. "YHC EGDE EIDJHBC DHUEHEUDM MWHDUK WHDU!" It demanded. "Take me to your leader" he added.

"Let go of me!" Avril demanded. "It's not safe!" The voice replied. She was being dragged back by what she hoped was a human. Finally, she was let go. "What do you think you're doing!" She shouted. A lad, about her age, stood in front of her. "Sorry, but the covenant where about to drop down" He said. "Covenant? I need to get back to my friend" She pleaded. "Boyfriend?" The lad asked. "Why do you ask?" she added playfully. "Anyway, this isn't the time for flirting! I need to find my friend!" She demanded. "Oh, I'm sorry; he's dead..." He said, sorrowfully.

"YHYS JSUHD SKIDH HDSUE!" The alien roared. "Oh come off it! You lot are invading! For your pathetic false Gods!" The Doctor shouted back. "YHS SJUW SJEDBHUE!" It replied. "Heresy! You big idiot! The Shangheli will one day be a mighty race! But you aren't half thick!" The Doctor said with a sigh. The Alien grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "HWU WUSHUW UWJSNWHU! HWU WUSHUW UWJSNWHU! HWU WUSHUW UWJSNWHU!" It questioned. "Well, I'm a Timelord. But if you mean who, I'm the Doctor, my twelfth face too." The Doctor said.

"Dead! No! You don't know him! He can't be dead!" Avril screamed. "He must have been crushed, unless they took him prisoner..." He told her. "Where? We have to go!" She ordered. "Where heading off now, you could come search for him..." He added. "I'd like that, thank you. So, what's your name?" Avril asked, feeling more relaxed. "Tom" He replied. "Nice to meet you Tom, I'm Avril. So, when can we go find my friend?" She asked. "We're heading off now" He replied.

The Doctor was walking ahead of the alien now, he learnt its name was San'tyum. Every now and then, it would prod him to move faster, as he stopped to examine every little detail they passed. "So, the covenant invade Reach, the UNSC fights back and war break loose" The Doctor observed. "I need to get Avril off this planet right now"


	2. Chapter 2: Moth to the flame

The Fall of Reach

(Chapter 2)

The marines loaded their weaponry into the back of their large car-like vehicles, commonly known as warthogs. Avril jumped into the back of a troop carrier hog; it didn't offer much protection. Off they went, hundreds of warthogs headin off to battle, and Avril was sitting right in the middle of it.

"So" the Doctor started. "You've already taken down communications, established yourself, and started the war. That just leaves me with one question; what's your job, San'tyum?" The elite just ignored him. The Doctor continued "You dropped in, in your drop pod; crushed a marine and took me prisoner...why?" "HESY UWH SUHE" San'tyum replied. The Doctor just obeyed and stepped through the door. A massive, purple hall opened out in front of him, small Unggoy, swift Kig-yar and other Sangheili roamed the corridors. Up at the top in the centre was another Sangheili, very similar to San'tyum but with striking gold armour.

The warthogs where running quite smoothly, Avril thought. Yes, they were constantly going up and down whilst shaking everywhere, but no big battles, just calm beautiful views. "So, tell me about the Covenant." Avril said. "Well, we've just lost Station 7, and I know I'm not supposed to know about it, but yeah, our last defence against the Daleks wiped out. Then..." Tom started. Avril cut in "Daleks!" Tom stared at her blankly. "Yes, the war with the Daleks continues, how could you not know that? Anyway, then, suddenly, the Covenant find Reach." Tom finished. Suddenly, purple coloured vehicles cam flying towards them. "Banshees! Fast and low!" Tom shouted. Avril tried to cover her face to avoid any incoming shots. She dared to peek through her finger, only to see one of the alien vehicles crashing down towards them.

"Thel "Vadam? Wait...no... Thel 'Vadamee at this moment in time, isn't it?" The Doctor asked. "YOU DARE HERETISE ME! I AM OF NO HERETIC!" Thel roared. "Oh, you can speak English? That'll make things so much easier, Elite talk is so much work, all the wort wort worts" The Doctor replied. The Sangheili got up and drew its alien sword. "You humans have no respect." Thel Barked. "Now you've done it..." The Doctor grabbed San'tyum's sword. "No one calls me human." The Doctor added. "You wish to fight me?" Thel questioned. The Doctor looked up at the massive Sangheili, and dropped his sword. "Not really, it's not exactly a fair fight is it?" The Doctor replied. Thel stepped closer, raising his sword. But the Doctor quickly pulled up his sonic screwdriver and the sword simply stopped working. "Oh, Doctor, that won't stop me" Thel withdrew a small alien pistol. "Ah, but, no...Just stop, please...no...Wait...Listen!" The Doctor pleaded. Thel approached the Doctor, raised his pistol...

Avril could see flames all around her; a dead marine lay on the floor, Tom was dead...

"Thel, please! One day, you'll be the most honoured Sangheili that ever lived! You help stop the Covenant!" The Doctor shouted.

Avril looked around for help, she was stuck under the warthog, she couldn't see any surviving marines; but she couldn't have been the only survivor, could she?

Thel laughed as he moved one of his big alien fingers over the trigger...

Avril saw a figure standing in front of her, she couldn't make it out. She closed her eyes and opened them again, she could see more clearly now, but the figure was an alien, a large ape-like alien. It held a large staff in its hands. It roared and smashed the staff down on Avril...

"Goodbye Doctor, I'm afraid this is going to hurt; but if it's any constellation, the dead don't tend to remember" Thel squeezed the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3: Damsel in Distress

The Fall of Reach

(Chapter 3)

Avril saw a figure standing in front of her, she couldn't make it out. She closed her eyes and opened them again, she could see more clearly now, but the figure was an alien, a large ape-like alien. It held a large staff in its hands. It roared and smashed the staff down on Avril... –BAM- Avril opened her eyes slowly, a tall armoured figure had stopped the staff hitting Avril and killed the alien. "Spartan-076 reporting" The soldier said. The voice sounded muffled; in fact, it was impossible to even tell its gender. The 'Spartan' had a similar physique to a woman, but was tall and muscular. Avril thought it was impossible to be a woman so assumed it was man.

"Spartan?" Avril asked.

"Genetically engineered super soldier" The Spartan replied. _I think I'm gonna like this,_ Avril thought.

The Spartan escorted Avril back across the terrain, the visor on his helmet shining in the sun.

"So, what's a 'Genetically engineered super soldier'?" Avril asked.

"I've been trained since the age of six to become the one of the greatest soldiers ever lived." The Spartan replied.

"At least you're not big-headed then. I like a tall man." Avril said.

"What?" The Spartan started but was interrupted by an alien petrol up ahead.

"Stay here" the Spartan added. The Aliens turned quickly and charged up their pistols, the Spartan lunged at them; knocking them all to the floor, quickly seizing the opportunity, withdrew a rifle and shot them. "Thanks" Avril said; she reached up and placed a kiss on Spartan-076's visor. Avril considered faking a faint to get carried the rest of the way home, but decided against it in case they bumped into some aliens.

Once they finally reached the base Avril had done nothing but flirt shamelessly with the soldier, getting not a lot back in return.

A commander saluted the Spartan and Avril.

"Kaila? What happened?" The commander ordered.

"Kaila? Who's Kaila?" Avril asked.

"Entire squad KIA" The Spartan replied.

"Wait... You're Kaila?" Avril said.

The Spartan-Kaila removed her helmet; a stunning blonde was under the helmet.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Avril asked.

"You never asked." Kaila replied, with a now obvious female voice.

"Well, it could be worse; at least you're good looking." Avril replied with a wink.

The Commander pulled his rifle over his shoulder. "The entire squad down? We need to bring in the scorpions, send them into hell" Avril was staring at a computer screen, all she could think about now was the Doctor; _where is he? _Last she saw he was kidnapped by that freakishly large alien. She was 90% sure he was still alive; he's the Doctor after all. Suddenly, four soldiers marched into hall.

"We found it sir, that enormous power source; it seems to be disguised as a human object. But it's definitely the Covenant's super weapon." The first soldier said. Avril looked to see what they had, and then she saw it, the TARDIS.

"Get the MAC cannons ready, we'll disintegrate it!" The Commander ordered.

"No you can't!" Avril ran forward. Kaila grabbed her by the arm to secure her. The TARDIS was taken outside and a massive human ship had large cannons aiming at the TARDIS; these guns could pack a punch to even the most advanced Dalek ships.

"Ready!" The cannons aimed for the TARDIS, started charging up. Suddenly a massive beam ripped through the human ship, an alien ship hovering above it.

"Get inside!" The commander roared. All the soldiers retreated back inside.

The commander heard a gun cocking next to his head. He turned his head to see Avril pointing a magnum at his head. "Now, take me to the Doctor"...

**Ok, I know, I know; no Doctor. The next part will feature no Avril and solely the Doctor. So, what's up with Avril flirting with the female Spartan? Well I didn't want to make it **_**too**_** depressing, so I gave someone for Avril to be a typical 17 year old around. She is 17 isn't she? I forget... (I forgot my own characters age lol) So I threw in a Spartan for her to flirt with. But that got a bit boring and 'Oh yes, like we haven't seen that before' so I made her a girl. At first she was going to cringe at the fact she'd flirted with a girl, but then I worried about offending people... so I changed her to being 'ok' with it. But god was that boring. So I changed it to her being fine with it, even a little turned on. So yeah, I haven't exactly made it completely clear about her sexuality, but the idea of a gay female companion is a little tempting, just for the sake of diversity. So yeah, who knows...**


	4. Chapter 4: Belly of the Beast

The Fall of Reach

(Chapter 4)

Thel withdrew a small alien pistol. "Ah, but, no...Just stop, please...no...Wait...Listen!" The Doctor pleaded. Thel approached the Doctor, raised his pistol. "Thel, please! One day, you'll be the most honoured Sangheili that ever lived! You help stop the Covenant!" The Doctor shouted. Thel laughed as he moved one of his big alien fingers over the trigger...

"Goodbye Doctor, I'm afraid this is going to hurt; but if it's any constellation, the dead don't tend to remember" Thel squeezed the trigger.

The marines on Earth where prepping the SS Pillar of Autumn; the last beacon of hope for humanity. As long as that ship escaped Reach, the humans might have a chance of survival. Captain Keyes was at the docking station, he was about to receive a special package; a Spartan-II. Not just any Spartan-II, but the commander of blue team himself, Spartan-117, the Master Chief. But that wasn't all, soon to come, an even more important package, humanity's only survival chance, an AI. But the most important AI, an AI who is so intelligent, that she might be the only way of keeping Earth a secret. Keyes felt he worked too hard, he needed a break, what would Catherine think? Whatever the outcome, this would be the longest day.

The Doctor closed his eyes, braced for impact. Thel held his finger on the pistol; it slowly charged waiting to fire. Suddenly, a covenant alarm started; covenant soldiers began panicking and arming themselves. "The Humans are arming their assault; they have destroyed a super carrier." Thel said, without even the slightest sign of emotion.

Keyes was on station when the first package arrived, the Spartan. He was in cryo when he arrived, asleep and inactive. Keyes placed his hand on the cryo case; "I hope you're as good as Catherine says you are, John. And the AI even better." Keyes needed a sign, to ignite his hope, just the Spartan shifting would be enough, what good was a sleeping Spartan? He knew the covenant would retaliate soon enough, and the pillar of autumn would be out of time; he could only hope the package would be delivered in time. A Spartan-III was in charge of delivering the package, one Spartan held the humanity's best chance of survival in his hands, quite literally. Too much stress was building up for the humans, an ongoing war with the covenant is hope draining, and he wasn't sure if humanity could stand any more.

The Doctor took his chances, it was time for him to get out of here; but how? He was in his twelfth form, meaning he had potentially died 11 times, meaning he needed to be more careful. Ok, so he needed to escape a covenant cruiser, packed with hostile aliens, and get down to Reach and escort Avril off of the face of the single most doomed planet in history. In that nanosecond, he had worked out a plan, distraction and escape root; and in them few seconds since them, he had put that plan into action. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver, left it on auto-mode and threw it at the battle computer. The sonic's scream was amplified by the machine and caused an EMP burst; disabling Thel and all the other Sangheili in the room's shields. With that, the Doctor sprinted for the escape pod, leaving his screwdriver behind.

Suddenly, Keyes saw the super carrier go dim for a second, like an EMP in the system, but who could have done this? Whoever it was had just saved humanity, the carrier was about to fire, and destroy the pillar of autumn when the EMP had happened. Where was that Spartan-III and the AI? They needed to leave. Now.

"I can't stop you Thel, I just can't. The Fall of Reach is a fixed point in time...and there's nothing I can do. But I can slow you down; give the humans an hour or two to escape." With that, the Doctor departed in his escape pod and crashed into Reach.


	5. Chapter 5: When Worlds Collide

The Fall of Reach

(Chapter 5)

**I noticed a lot of you guys have been adding this story to your story alerts. This is the FINAL chapter in this story. It does, however, carry on with a new series in my other story: Doctor Who: Series 2. So go check that out.**

"I can't stop you Thel, I just can't. The Fall of Reach is a fixed point in time...and there's nothing I can do. But I can slow you down; give the humans an hour or two to escape." With that, the Doctor departed in his escape pod and crashed into Reach.

The commander heard a gun cocking next to his head. He turned his head to see Avril pointing a magnum at his head. "Now, take me to the Doctor". A soldier sprinted into the room, Avril dropped the gun; "Sir, a drop pod has landed on Reach; we think Avril's friend is on it."

"What about Kaila?" Avril asked.

"She didn't make it..."The soldier replied.

"Understood." The Commander said.

"She didn't deserve that..." Avril whispered.

The Doctor climbed out of the escape pod."I need to get to Avril and get out of here right now..."

He started half walking-half crouching to avoid being detected by Covenant forces. He saw soldiers taking their last stand against the Covenant; soldiers dying in the roads... He reached a futuristic phone attached to a metal pole. He picked up the phone.

"Hello? Can you give me the UNSC headquarters? Yes... You need to launch the SS Pillar of Autumn now! The Covenant are already glassing Reach... you're running out of time!" The Doctor finished up and put the phone down.

Avril felt upset, every adventure they had ended happily, _why was this one going so wrong? _Kaila was killed aboard the Covenant ship... she didn't want her to die alone. Something about her hit her so hard; she was always treated as some weapon, not the person she was...and Avril hated that. The whole base was cold, dull and completely the last place she wanted to be. _Where is the Doctor? _He always showed up, he was always there for her, like a brother, and she loved him for that; but he wasn't here now...

The Doctor was still on his way to the base, trying to reach Avril and escort her off this planet; she was his best friend. He ducked quickly when a covenant patrol marched straight past his location, four grunts led by an elite. He knew he wouldn't be returning to the TARDIS happily; and he knew Avril wouldn't understand why.

30 Marines aided by 12 ODSTs and 3 Spartans where locked in a final fire fight with a small army of covenant. BAM- A Wraith shot hit 15 of the marines, killing them dead. The remaining 15 were killed by brutes and Elites. The 12 ODSTs where destroyed by plasma fire; the battle was swinging heavily towards the Covenants favour. The Spartans stepped up, BAM- one was struck down by a beam rifle wielding-Jackal. The next was crushed under a hunter's metal shield. The third, stabbed through the chest by an energy sword wielding Elite. Reach was becoming lost, nothing was left that could save it; nothing. The Covenant moved further towards the base; an unstoppable force closing in on its helpless pray.

The last of the Timelords finally reached the base only to find Avril waiting outside. She hugged him tightly, tears flooding her eyes.  
"Doctor, we haven't got much time, the Covenant are going to kill everyone, please Doctor, help." Avril whined.

"We're going." The Doctor said sternly.

"But...we're just leaving?" Avril moaned.

"There's nothing I can do... this planet's going to burn." The Doctor said; he turned round and marched towards the TARDIS.

"There's nothing YOU can do? Why does everything have to automatically revolve around you!" Avril shouted. The Doctor ignored her and opened the TARDIS door. Avril Stormed in after him. Suddenly the doors closed and the entire ship shook. "We've been high-jacked!" the Doctor shouted sounding very alarmed. "High-jacked? By who!" Avril responded. Suddenly a picture of an orange spongy alien appeared on the TARDIS's screen. "The Zygons... we've been high-jacked by the Zygons!"...

The Planet Reach stopped revolving, just for a second. No more screams could be heard, the Covenant stopped what they were doing; because the planet didn't stop because of the Covenant, it stopped because of what _they_ did. A force ten folds more powerful than the Covenant. Suddenly the planet frozen, thick layers of red energy covering the planet, a foreign ship hovering above Reach causing it. The ship destroyed the Covenant ships with five almighty blasts. The owners of the ship moved with an eerie grace, the commander turned to its soldiers: "Begin the planetary alignment withdrawal beam, remove Reach from this solar system". Then, the mysterious vessel absorbed the planet Reach and disappeared.

_**Doctor Who: Confidential**_

**And that's it for The Fall of Reach; Sorry this chapter was a bit small. Not a happy ending but I always knew it'd end this way. And poor Avril... yeah she liked Kaila didn't she? Next series will start next year, I'm not sure if I'll post it all at once, after I've finished it, or post it Episode by Episode. I'll also explore the Doctor's Timelord nature a bit more. I do want to concentrate on Avril, yeah I have used the 12th Doctor (I did that because I wasn't exactly sure how to make the 11****th**** Doctor interact with Avril and the things I had plans) but Avril is a completely new character, **_**my character**_**. Anyway more about the monsters. I have one cool monster I want to bring in, called the Shabiter, I might bring in an old Villain and of course, as you saw, the Zygons will be returning. See you then! **


End file.
